


Detention

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Harry PotterCharacters: Percy, Fred, GeorgeRelationship: Percy/readerRequest: do you still write for harry potter. That’s great!! Could you do a reader x percy Weasley and theres a misunderstanding which pushes them apart but fluff at the end or something?





	Detention

Sneaking down the corridors, you almost held your breath, terrified of getting caught. It was after curfew, and no one should be out in the halls of Hogwarts apart from prefects and teachers.   
You eyes still blurry and watery but you couldn’t do anything about that. To be honest, you just wanted to get back to bed, not that you would sleep.   
“Hey!” A stern voice called from behind you and you froze. You recognised that voice and you knew the owner wouldn’t let you get away with anything.   
“What are you doing out of bed, [y/n]?” Percy asked in a stern voice as he walked closer.   
“I-i-i-“ You stuttered, unable to come up with an answer that didn’t make you sound stupid.   
You saw Percy Weasley come round to stand in front of you, more than ready to tell you off. But then he saw the tear stained cheeks, the red eyes and the way you seemed to hiccup with every breath.   
“[y/n]?” His voice softened considerably and he went from stern prefect to old friend.   
That’s what you were to the weasleys. You had known them for years and they were your first friends. You lived near to the burrow, so you grew up with them. You were only a year younger than Percy and in Fred and Georges year. Which meant the three of you got into a lot of mischief, much to Percys dismay.   
But he had never seen you this upset before.   
“I-I have a big history test tomorrow. And Fred and George took all my notes because they thought it was yesterday. They used them all for a new prank and I have nothing. My book was destroyed by Neville who was trying to do a protection spell and accidently set it on fire and I don’t know what to do!” You broke down in sobs, holding your hands over your face to shield yourself from Percy. “I w-was trying to g-get a b-b-book from the library but I can t find it.”   
“I didn’t realise you cared so much about your grades.” Percy seemed to shift awkwardly from foot to foot a little.   
“I always have. Im top of my classes. The only thing I have going for me is my intelligence.” You sobbed harder, opening a whole new problem which you normally hid.  
Suddenly arms engulfed you and you were pulled against Percys chest. Instantly you cuddled against him, resting your head on his shoulder and crying there for a moment.   
“You’re wrong. You’re brilliant.” Percy whispered in your ear, soothing you as slowly stopped crying.   
“What times your test?” Percy asked soothingly in your ear.   
“N-not till 11am.” Your voice got caught as you struggled to breath a little from all the crying.   
“That’s fine. If we start now, we can get some studying done, then you can sleep for 7 hours and we’ll revise in the morning after breakfast.” Percy spoke with such a cool and collected voice that you pulled back.   
“We?” You asked, unsure of who he was talking about.   
“I’ll help you. I have my old history books and im sure I kept all my notes from last year. I have a free period in the morning.” He nodded, looking a little unsure of how you would react.   
But you threw your arms around his neck, hugging him close.   
“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” You whispered in his ear, feeling his arms hesitantly wrap around your waist but soon held you.   
\--------------time skip-------------  
Percy had taken you back to the dorms and helped you study for 2 hours. He had given you all his nicely written notes and his old textbook that was in immaculate conditions. When he thought you were overdoing it, he told you to go get some sleep and then meet him in at breakfast, where the two of you sat with books open and he quizzed you. He told you that you were very well prepared and you had stressed yourself out last night for no reason. You smiled, thanking him again and again.   
He saw the smirks his brothers sent him at having you sit right next to him and only have attention on him. But he ignored it.   
When it was time for your test, he wished you good luck and even walked with you to the history corridor.   
the test itself was a lot easier than you thought. You whizzed through it, nearly every answer you could hear Percys voice in your mind.   
When you finished, it was lunch time and you rushed to find your favourite Prefect. But not before Fred and George got a hold of you.   
“We saw you cuddled up with our dearest brother Percy last night.” Fred grinned evilly at you.   
“He was helping me study and let me look at his old books and notes.” You crossed your arms over your chest, unsure why the brothers seemed so interested.   
“Well, that’s not what we saw, was is George?”   
“No it wasn’t. We saw the two of you sitting in front of a fire.” George smirked. It was true, you and Percy had sat on the floor so there was more space for paper and notes.   
“So?” You frowned.   
“So, we were just wondering if you two are now… you know?” Fred nudged his shoulder against yours.   
“What?” You demanded, confused as to what was going on.   
“Dating!” The two said in unison like it was perfectly obvious.   
“Why would we be dating?” You quickly said, trying to stop the blush rising in your cheeks. It was true, you had a crush on Percy for the longest time, but you would never act on it. He had shown no interest in you in that way.   
“Just thought Percy might have finally asked you out.” Fred shrugged, seeming a little dishearten by your answer.   
“What do you mean ‘finally’?” You asked, your hands falling to the side.   
“Opps, we’ve said too much already.” George chuckled, grabbing Fred by the arm and hauling him away before he could say another thing.   
After a moment of confusion, you decided to speak to Percy. So you went back to trying to find him.  
You found him walking down an empty corridor so you ran up to him, throwing your arms around his neck from behind and when he turned to see what the hell was going on, you kissed his cheek. You saw his eyes fall shut and him mouth open slightly, like the small touch had set his world on fire.   
“That felt so good. I think I got most of them right!” You smiled widely as you darted from his back to stand in front of him. “Thank you so much. I don’t think I could have done it without you.” You smiled widely at him.   
You saw a smile tug at the corner of his mouth before he glance behind you and it fell away.   
“Miss [l/n].” Mcgonagalls voice called you and you turned, unsure as to what she wanted.   
“Yes professor?” You ask.   
“you’ll report for detention tonight at 6.30.” She informed you, making your eyes widen.   
“Detention? For what?” You asked, keeping your voice calm, not wanting her to think you were arguing with her.   
“For being out of bed after hours last night.” She told you before turning and walking away briskly.   
“Ho-how?” you frozed before it clicked.   
You turned to Percy, who could not meet your eyes.   
“You reported me?” You asked, your eyes wide as you tried to process what had just happened.   
“I didn’t have a chose.” He mumbled, trying to sound stern but failing.  
“You’re unbelievable.” You breathed, your heart breaking as he flinched at your words, looking up to meet your eyes for the first time. But he wished he hadn’t.   
Your eyes were filled with hurt, anger, confusion and judgement.   
Percy instantly looked away, clearing his throat.   
“You really don’t care, do you?” You whispered, tears welling in your eyes, making you turn on your heel and walk away. You weren’t going to let Percy see you cry. Not again.   
\---------------------time skip -----------------------  
“That pompous ass.” Fred snarled as the three of you sat at dinner. You made sure to sit at the opposite end of the table to Percy and they had asked why.   
“I cant believe he reported you!” George threw up his hands in frustration. “Whats he thinking?”  
“’oh maybe if I give her detention, she’ll go insane and fall madly in love with me’!” Fred said in a mockingly post voice copied from Percy.   
“Enough guys. He obviously doesn’t care about me in that way.” You don’t even look up from your food, using your fork to push a couple of vegetables around the plate before giving up.   
You push your plate away and look up Fred and George as they stared at something behind you.   
You glanced to your side and saw Percy walking up the long table towards you.   
You immediately rose from your seat and grabbed your back, starting to walk out.   
“[y/n]!” Percy called out to you, his voice demanding which made you furious.   
“Sorry, don’t have time to talk. I have detention.” You called over your shoulder, not even looking back at him as you walked to Mcgonagalls office.   
\----------------------time skip --------------------  
To be fair, Mcgonagall was probably a little more lienent on you when she found out why you were out of bed, but that didn’t mean you weren’t punished. She simply had you write an essay on why the school has these protocols and why students cant wonder about a night. She was pleasantly surprised when she read that you understood it was mainly health and safety reasons.   
She let you go a half an hour early.   
You walked out her office, rubbing the back of your neck. You had done a lot of writing today and your wrist and back of your neck hurt.   
“[y/n]?” Percys voice called for you from behind, making you jump and glance back at him.   
Had he been waiting for you?   
“You don’t have to worry. Im return to my dorm.” You call back to him in an emotionless voice. You heard him jog to catch up and walk by your side.   
There was a heavy silence that hung over the two of you as you walk back to the dorm, your eyes on the floor.   
You didn’t know why it hurt so much that he reported you. Maybe because he had helped you and you thought he was on your side. Maybe because you thought you might mean something important to him. Unlike most of his brothers who teased him constantly, you never did. Yes, you pranked people with the twins, but you never done anything to Percy.   
Maybe it was because you were ready to tell him how much he means to you and he showed you how little you meant to him.   
Years of friendship, years of trust and loyalty to each other and he couldn’t bend the rules for you for just once. You had never been in trouble before.   
tears stung your eyes but you blinked them back.   
A hand grabbed your forearm and you were pulled into an empty classroom.   
“What are you doing?” you ask, your voice shaking a little from trying to hold back the tears.   
“I need to talk to you.” Percy closed the door over and turned to you.   
“I don’t want to talk to you.” You shook your head, looking away from him.   
You could see Percys shoulders sag at your words.   
“Im sorry.” Percy stepped closer to you but you stepped back, turning away from him and shaking your head.   
You wrapped your arms around yourself.   
“I don’t want to talk to you.” You whispered, shaking your head as you close your eyes, tears spilling over as you did.   
“I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Percy tried again and you heard him stepping closer.   
“I don’t care anymore, Percy.” You open your eyes and see he had come to stand in front of you. “I thought you were a different person than you are. Maybe I wouldn’t be this upset if I Fred and George hadn’t told me that you wanted to be with me. I see now it was probably just a joke. But I just wanted to believe it for a second. And that’s what hurt me most.”  
Percys mouth closed as he looked away.   
“I want to go back.” You turned to look at the door.   
“Me too. I hate the way you look at me now.” Percy nodded, not noticing you were meaning literally.   
“what do you mean?” You look back at him curiously.   
“I don’t care what people say. I never have. I don’t care what my brother say, what people think of me. But you, you’re different. I care about what you think of me.” He seemed to speak freely, less uptight like normal. Like he had given up.   
“I thought the world of you.” Your voice was filled with sadness as you confess a little bit of your feelings.   
You both look up at each other at the same time, looking him in the eyes for the first time properly since you had found out he had reported you.   
Eyes locked, you felt everything in your body tense up and you couldn’t breath. Percy seemed to mirror you until something in him snapped.   
he darted forward and pressed his lips to yours, his hands cupping your cheeks with hot palms.   
You jumped at his sudden action. Percy wasn’t the sort of person to act on impulse. He was the type to plan, to obsess over ever small detail.   
You reached up, your hands resting on his forearms as you gently kissed him back. You couldn’t resist. No matter how mad you were, no matter how much you thought you hated him right now, it didn’t matter.   
Your hands slip from his forearms to rest on his chest, feeling the cloak he wore and grabbing the hems to keep him close to you.   
One of his hands left your cheek and wrapped around your waist, holding you tightly.   
you were the first to pull back, panting slightly like he did.   
“Im so sorry.” He mumbled to you, his cheeks burning red like his hair.   
your right hand ran up his chest and around his neck to rest on the back of his hair before pulling him in for another sweet kiss. He let out a soft moan against your lips, his body hunched over a little so he could kiss you. you could feel his hand gripping the back of your cloak in a fist then letting go to run his hand up and down your back. His thumb was drawing small circles on your cheek as you smiled into the kiss. You could feel his heart beating hard in his chest and his hands were shaking badly but you didn’t care.   
“Well well well. A prefect making out with a student.” A mocking voice said from the doorway and the two of you froze.   
“What a scandalous act, wouldn’t you agree, Fred?” George chuckled as you and Percy jumped apart and turned to see the two leaning against the door way.   
You turned away from the twins, your cheeks burning red.   
Percy must have tried to say something but couldn’t find the words because you heard the twins chuckle.   
“If we knew all it took was kissing [y/n] to shut you up, we would have pushed you’s together years ago.” One chuckled.   
“Get out.” Percy snapped, his cheeks as red as yours.   
“We wanted to make sure [y/n]’s alright after you made that dick move. [y/n]?” Fred asked you directly.   
“Im not sure. We were kind of in the middle of that right now.” You signalled between you and Percy.   
“Say no more, say no more. We shall leave you to it.” George held up his hands, moving to leave.   
“I want all the gossip later!” Fred called back as he followed his twin, both with the biggest shit eating grins you’ve ever seen.   
“I love your brother, but sometimes I want to kill them.” You mumbled to Percy, placing a hand over your racing heart.   
“Join the queue.” He shook his head.   
“Why did you report me?” You suddenly asked, turning to him. “Im not angry anymore. I just need to know.” You quickly said when his eyes widened.   
“I-I don’t know. I just mentioned it to Oliver Wood because he saw us downstairs. Mcgonagall overheard and demanded why I didn’t report it. She threated to take my badge away.” Percy hung his head in shame, unable to look at you.   
But you moved over to him, cupping his cheeks and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.   
His eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head at the feeling, making you smile.   
“I thought you had reported me out of spite or something.” You confessed, a little embarrassed yourself for assuming such a thing.   
“No, I’d never do that to you.” He shook his head, his hands falling on your waist. “My brothers on the other hand…”   
You laughed wholehearted, wrapping you arms around his neck.   
“We should get back. Curfews soon.” You pull back a little, feeling Percy hold onto you a little before allowing his hands to fall away from your waist.   
But then he caught your hand.   
“D-do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?” He stammered, making you giggle that he could kiss you so coolly but stammer like a child at asking you out.   
“I’d love to.” You step back to him, kissing his cheek.   
the two of you walked back to the door, side by side, glancing at each other with blushing cheeks. You walked to the fat lady portrait, said the password and she swung open.   
“Do you want to go over your test today?” Percy asked, making you smile and wrap your arm around his, about to tell him he was sweet but you couldn’t respond.   
As you entered the dorm, you were met with every Gryffindor, staring at the two of you enter before erupting into cheers at seeing your arm linked in his.   
The two of you jumped at the greeting but then you saw Fred and George standing at the front of the crowed and bounced over to the two of you.  
“Well done!” Fred punched Percy in the arm, earing a glare from his older brother.   
“Come on, [y/n].” Percy whispered to you, steering you back to the entrance/exit. You were so grateful because you didn’t know how to react to this.   
“Are you two going to find a classroom to make out in?” George called after you two, making you both blush and leave quickly. You got outside into the hallway and away from the dorm.  
“So, at least we don’t have to hid it in the common room.” You tried to see the positive and you looked up at Percy, afraid this might have gone too far.   
“I don’t care who knows.” Percy shrugs, glancing to you and smiling.   
“Really? Because im pretty sure your mums going to get at least 4 letters tonight about us.” You raise an eyebrow at him but couldn’t hid your smirk. But Percy only shrugs.   
“She knows how I feel for you.”   
“Oh, and hows that?” you move to stand in his way, holding your hands behind your back, expecting him to roll his eyes and make a joke about how you’re annoying or something along those lines. But he doesn’t. He just smiled fondly at you.   
“We haven’t even had a first date yet. Im afraid confessing an undying love for you will-“ He cut himself off, his eyes wide as he realised what he was saying. You saw the flash of worry in his eyes as they stared ahead of the two of you. You realised you had to calm him.   
“Yes, I quite agree. It might be a bit much to say something like I have love you since we were children.” You shrugged, trying to keep your voice light and casual despite feeling your heart hammering in your chest.   
Percy glanced at you but you kept looking ahead, pretending not to notice. But you did see him smile out of the corner of your eyes.   
“What are you two doing out of bed?” A cold voice from behind you both made you freeze as you turned to see Snape, towering over you from behind.   
“We-uh-“ Percy tried to say something, anything. But he hated conflict.   
“I was in detention with Professor Mcgonagall and only just finished. Percy and I crossed paths as we were both heading back to our dorms.” You told him, stretching the truth slightly but not enough for Snape to detect deceit.   
“Why were you out of bed, Weasley?” Snape raised an eyebrow at Percy, who quickly pointed to his prefect badge, unable to speak.  
Snape had that effect on most people. Even those who liked him.   
“Very well, I’d better not find the two of you galivanting around the castle at this time again.” He spoke with authority before turning to retreat back down the corridor.   
You heard Percy let out a breath and you were sure he hadn’t taken a breath since Snape was here.   
You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips, pulling him back. Your hand entwined with him and slowly pulled him to start walking again and he quickly set a pace as the two of you hurried back to the dorms, stealing a quick kiss before facing the rowdy Gryffindors again, this time hand in hand.


End file.
